


Sick Day

by Naughty_Fae (orphan_account), Salustra



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Naughty_Fae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is ill and Spike takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Xander was definitely under the weather, his tummy burbled unhappily and he was overcome by ebbs and flows of nausea which at present more flowed than ebbed. It was his own fault mostly although he was sure Spike was to blame for not stopping him, even though he'd been absent from the scene at the time. They'd come back from patrol and Spike had stopped off at Willies to get some blood, leaving Xander to let himself into the apartment. He was, as was normal after a night of being chased by demons whose names he couldn't pronounce, ravenously hungry so he'd polished off what was left of the cold pizza in the fridge. How was he supposed to know how old it was? Did he look like the pizza police? He pulled the blanket up to his chin and felt sorry for himself.

Spike came through the door. "Honey, I'm home," he called out, and chuckled at himself. He didn't see Xander in the living room or the kitchen and he headed towards the bedroom. "Get started without me or...Xander, what's wrong, you look terrible." 

Spike had an unnerving knack for stating the obvious. Now Xander wasn't often ill, he had a robust constitution and normally lead-lined stomach which had allowed him to survive comparatively unscathed his mother's cooking disasters. Being ill was not familiar territory for him, and he didn't _like_ it, therefore he reverted to a child-like state of feeling sorry for himself and a certainty that no-one had ever suffered as he was. In other words he was a typical male human and demanded that the world stopped whatever it was doing and paid attention to his needs. "I don't feel well," he stated dramatically in a pitiful whisper.

Spike moved in closer. Xander being ill distressed him, Xander was almost never ill. He felt Xander's forehead. "No fever, though you seem a little clammy. What's the symptoms? Do we need to take you to the hospital?" He pulled out a suitcase and started packing clothes and such into it. 

Okay, the hospital was rather a drastic step, trust the vampire to overreact , besides which Xander disliked hospitals more than he disliked feeling ill. "Spike," the vampire took no notice trying to pack everything up to and including the kitchen sink into the suitcase, he raised his voice and tried again, "Spike!" The vampire glanced up, "I don't think I need the hospital - yet," he was keeping his options open, "I just feel sick," he added pathetically.

Spike set aside the half-packed suitcase. "Your tum?" he asked, to which he got a nod. He went into the bathroom, and like a whirlwind was back with half-a-dozen stomach, diarrhea, and nausea medicines, and a glass of water. He dropped a couple of bicarb tablets into the water and held it out to Xander. "Drink. If you don't get better in a bit I'm taking you to the hospital to pump your stomach, so drink." Spike took human illness very seriously. He was already worried about Xander growing old and leaving him, the thought of illness doing it terrified him. Besides, he liked taking care of Xander. 

Xander took the glass and looked at the fizzing concoction. He loathed bicarbonate it tasted horrible and the bubbles got up his nose. His puppy eyes drifted to Spike, "Do I _have_ to?" The parental, stern look on Spike's face assured him wordlessly that he did, besides he didn't put it past the blond to hold his nose and pour the foul brew down his throat. He took a deep breath and tossed the drink down his throat.

"Good boy." Spike patted Xander's head and then came back with a Sprite for him to take the rest of the pills with, a little reward for being good about the bicarb. Then he fluffed Xander's pillows and went to fetch another blanket for him. 

Xander sipped his Sprite, it went some way to taking away the foul taste of the bicarb. His stomach gave several disturbing rumbles, burbled and he belched. He didn't exactly feel much better, but he certainly didn't feel any worse, he finished his drink and snuggled under the blanket. "Hurry up with that blanket Spike, I'm cold," he whined

Spike came in with three blankets and proceeded to bundle up Xander. "That's not good. Are you sure you don't need the hospital?" By the time he finished snuggling and wrapping Xander he looked like an oversized dumpling. 

Xander was quickly overheating under the mountain of blankets and his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. "Actually now I feel too warm. I'm sorry to be such a nuisance Spike but do you think you could take one of the blankets off? Or maybe two?"

Spike blinked. "You sure?" Spike peeled off two of the blankets, setting them at the edge of the bed. "Now if you get cold you let me know right away." 

Xander gave a pathetic nod and threw in the puppy eyes of doom for good measure. He had to gauge his level of patheticness carefully, the vampire had a hair trigger and too much and he'd find himself swept up and bundled off to hospital. He pulled the blanket up to his chin. He peered over the top. "Do you think you could bring in the television from the other room? It's boring in here."

"Of course, pet." Spike went and hefted the television into the room, setting it up. "Normally I'd suggest other ways to keep busy, but you're sick." 

Xander pricked up his ears, they didn't have a television in the bedroom simply because there was no real time to watch it, Spike either kept him entertained in some erotic activity or they were asleep, more like unconscious if the truth be told and it was one reason why they would never again be asked to sleep over at Buffy's. The truth was he was improving all the time and he no longer felt _that_ ill, all the same it would look bad if he suddenly felt better. "I'm sorry Spike, perhaps I'll be better later."

Spike cuddled up in the bed next to the cocooned Xander. "I'll be the judge of that." 

Okay not panicking but that sounded ominous on two levels. Firstly Xander liked sex, that is to say he liked sex with Spike. It was quite possible, even probable that he might like sex with someone else but he wasn't about to find out, thank you very much he was quite happy with his vampire. It had been a bone of contention between them, so to speak that Spike liked sex, period. Xander knew this. That Spike liked sex with him more than anyone else had taken a while for Xander to accept as a fact of life, like vampires drinking blood. The fact that Spike would die before dipping his wick elsewhere was still under discussion. (Even though it was true and Xander was just being a cussed bugger.) Ergo, if Spike decided Xander was too sick for horizontal (or vertical) gymnastics he might be tempted to stray or at least jerk off noisily and frequently which was nearly, but not quite as bad. "I'm feeling better all the time ," Xander said hastily.

Spike grinned and leaned over, kissing him on the nose. He could almost read the thoughts going through Xander's brain. "You be a good boy and we'll see later tonight." He could never keep Xander wondering, it was cruel and he'd had it done to himself all too often with Drusilla and so forth. He wrapped an arm around Xander. "Now watch the telly." 

 

Xander saw the lascivious glint in Spike's eyes and relaxed. Spike loved him, he sometimes forgot that and it made all the difference. Sex without love was just fucking and the vampire had had enough of that, now he had someone to _make love_ with and he wasn't about to ever give that up. He was wrong to tease him a little about being ill, he knew how Spike worried about him and was terrified he'd leave him through illness or accident. He snuggled. "Kay Spike." He'd be _very_ good and maybe it was time they talked seriously about his turning and that orb that Willow had just for him....


End file.
